Secretos de una Pasión
by Ginny-7Black
Summary: Harry y Ginny viven un romance prohibido, el cual deben de esconder .
1. Cita

Harry miraba impaciente su reloj comenzando a enojarse , impaciente golpeaba la mesa débilmente y miraba su taza de cafe vacía . El clima era más frio de lo normal, no había dejado de llover en días ; tantos que ya ni si quiera recordaba la última vez que había visto el sol.

Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido; o quizás., en realidad, muy lento; debido a la agonía que había sentido en los últimos días, esa impaciencia frustración.

Pero tan solo verla a ella se sentía vivo, pero ese mismo era el problema… que ya casi nunca la veía. . se había vuelto extraño que tan solo le contestara algún mensaje. Cada vez que veía alguna lechuza llegar o incluso pasar se emocionaba y sonreía, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza. Esperando que fuera algún mensaje de ella. A veces lo era, algunas palabras cortas. pero que lo llenaban de vida, lo devolvían a la vida lo suficiente como para poder aguantar una horas o días más sin ella, sin sus palabras.

Ni si quiera sabia como el mismos se había reducido a conformarse a sobrevivir con la migajas que ella le lanzaba. Esas palabras tan pequeñas, pero tan preciadas para el. Por eso mismo había esperado más de una hora en esa mesa , sin si quiera atreverse a ir al baño, sin moverse de su lugar con temor de que ella llegara y no lo encontrara ; debido a una mala coincidencia… a una mala jugada del destino… como muchas otras que anterior mente ya habían causado tanto daño. O al menos así lo consideraba Harry.

Un suspiro y al fin , después de casi 30 minutos más de espera volvió a escuchar abrirse de nuevo la puerta del pequeño y humilde pub donde estaba. Miro algo esperanzado, conteniendo el aire y entonces la vio entrando su melena roja alborotada y mojada, varios mechones le caían sobre ea cara mojándole todo el rostro y parte de la ropa.

Entró con dificultad cerrando un paraguas con desesperación. Su mirada chocolate recorrió el pub hasta que se detuvo justo para encontrarse con la mirada verde de Harry . Quien no logro esconder una sonrisa logrando solo una mueca algo graciosa. o eso creyó al ver la sonrisa con un toque burlón que soltó Ginny Weasley, mientras se dirigía hasta donde estaba el.

Pretendía estar enojado con ella. Haberlo hecho esperar más de u a hora...pero quizás en realidad estaba enojado con el mismo por el simple hecho de dejarse tratar así, de haberla esperado y saber, incluso, que la hubiera esperado tres horas más sin moverse de su asiento… a ella… solamente a ella.

-Lamento mucho la demora, Harry- saludo Ginny acercándose a el e inclinándose para darle un beso. Justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran ella se detuvo en seco y con una sonrisa algo triste giro un poco el rostro para que sus labios terminaran simplemente en la mejilla sin asurar de el.

- ¿Por qué tardaste? - pregunto Harry aun pretendiendo estar enojado. Esperando que su frialdad la lastimara aunque fuer aun poco.

Comenzaba a odiarla de tanto que la amaba. O eso le decía su mente a contra parte de sU corazón… se sentía confundido.

-Lo siento, Harry- respondió Ginny pareciendo si quiera notar el enojo de el- se me hizo un poco tarde después del entrenamiento nos invitaron A las chicas y a mí a comer un poco ; desojes de todo el esfuerzo...

-No nos hemos visto en semanas y cuando por fin te dignas a darme unos minutos de tu tan ocupado tiempo...

-Basta, Harry, ya te he pedido perdón - Ginny lo miro arrepentida. Al menos era sincera

Harry bajo la mirada con tristeza. Sabía que se merecía ese trato, el mismo se lo había buscado y a pulso y, quizás también era por eso que lo soportaba o más que eso , es que aun tenia esperanzas de seguir viéndola, de terminar formando hasta una familia con ella. Pero todo era cada vez más difícil, más duro y, no servía mucho de ánimo. Sentía que comenzaba a caer en la negación .

-¿Para que me citaste. Ginny...?- Harry miro a Ginny dejando escapar un suspiro

-Antes que nada déjame irme a secar, siento que mi ropas pesa una tonelada- Ginny se levantó dirigiéndose al baño. Harry pudo ver como sacaba y escondía su varita rápidamente.

Sonrió mientras volva a ver su taza vacía .

No tardo mucho, apenas uno minutos o quizás menos cuando ya estaba sentada frente a el, dándole una sonrisa triste. .

-Harry...-comenzó algo titubeante.

-¿Desea ordenar algo?- se había acercado un mesero con una libreta .

-Oh...si… si… lo mismo que el, por favor -señalo Ginny a Harry. El mesero cerró su libreta y se fue con un aire impaciente.

-Nunca me gustaron mucho estos lugares muggles...pero sabes que ...-

-Es necesario y es la única manera de vernos estando seguros… sin sospechas... lo se lo se lo se. -la interrumpió Harry con un suspiro de impaciencia. Desde aquel día todos sus encuentros eran iguales...de la misma manera, comenzaban en algún lugar muggle...y terminaban en...

-Harry- volvió a empezar Ginny

-Dime-respondió Harry algo desesperado. La curiosidad comenzaba a poder más que el.

-Yo...- Ginny titubeaba mucho. Se limitó aponer su mano izquierda sobre la mesa dejando ver un gran anillo de oro con un enorme diamante, puesto en su dedo anular. Harry palideció.

-Harry... no podemos seguir viéndonos...al menos no como...lo hemos acostumbrado. a partir de ahora...solo será como amigos...hermanos. lo que éramos antes de ...todo...

Harry no respondió, solo miraba el anillo con odio

-Harry...- insistió Ginny algo asustada- me voy a casar...

-tu...- estallo Harry después de varios minutos. - tu...

-Un cafe y un sándwich de pavo- había vuelto a interrumpir el mesero dejando la taza y el plato enfrente de Ginny. - ¿algo más?

- no. gracias. - dijo secamente Ginny

El mesero se alejó sin decir nada, dirigiéndose hacia otra mesa con un aire algo bonachón donde se encontraban varias mujeres riendo.

-Tenias… hambre, creí qué solo sería el café- murmuro Ginny haciendo a un lado el sándwich y acercando la taza de café.

- Debía de comer… ya que tu te habías largado con tus amiguitas... y claro seguro algunos amigos... me dio hambre… yo te espere…puntual.

-Cuida lo que insinúas- lo reto Ginny sintiendo de golpe la indirecta de Harry. Era evidente.

- Slo digo la cruda realidad, no me gusta maquillar las cosas como a ti.

-Harry...ya basta… por favor.- Ginny trataba de calmarse- simplemente... vine para que todo quedara en paz y claro entre nosotros

- No no no…. me dejas esperando y vienes como si nada decirme que ya te casas con ese…. si! Muy bien ya vas a ser su esclava una lavadora que con tan solo un botón abre las piernas y lava la ropa al mismo tiempo!

Ginny lo miraba confundida-¿una lavadora? - su mirada comenzaba a llenarse de odio, pero sin dejar de lado ese toque de confusión- ¡no te permito que me hables así. Potter! con tus aparatos muggles... y mucho menos que me llames...

-puta...?- completo Harry escupiendo la palabra con rencor. Tan solo recibió una gran cachetada como respuesta. Logró ver como Ginny se contenía de sacar su varita.

-es todo...me voy.-

Ginny tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente del local hacia la fría lluvia.

Harry bajo la mirada vio la varita y el bolso de Ginny; los había olvidado. los tomo con melancolía y comenzó a tratar de recordar; entre todos sus errores, cual había sido el peor… el que había desencadenado este dolor.

Contemplo la varita de Ginny y con una sonrisa amarga comenzó a recordar...


	2. La Cena

DOS AÑOS ATRAS

Harry Potter se encontraba en su escritorio revisando varios pergaminos, la gran mayoría de ellos incompletos, otros demasiado largos. Había estado casi todo el día estudiándolos, tratando de clasificar cada uno de los casos pero sentía que apenas y había avanzado un poco, ni si quiera llevaba la mitad. Varios mortifago que se habían dado a la fuga; Harry, ahora, como Auror debía de encontrarlos, pero el mundo no resultaba nada pequeño en estos casos y, su frustración comenzaba a aumentar.

Su oficina era modesta, apenas una pequeño espacio donde cabía su escritorio y su silla, aunque pequeña y un tanto justa, le resultaba bastante cómoda en las noches más largas, en su escritorio apenas y cabían unas cuantas fotos enmarcadas que tenía, sus padres en una esquina y junto a ellos las fotos de sus amigos, Ron y Hermione con el, aun estando en Hogwarts, cuando los tiempos aun eran más difíciles que nunca, pero pese a todo sonreían ante la cámara mirándose mutuamente entre ellos de vez en cuando. Había una tercera foto enmarcada con su propio lugar justo en la otra esquina del escritorio, pero esta, a diferencia de las demás fotos, estaba puesta boca abajo sobre el escritorio, sin dejar ver su contenido.

Tenía una copia del retrato de Dumbledore en una pared, no frecuentaba mucho visitarlos, peor había noches en las que se quedaba con el mirándolo y sonriéndole de vez en cuando, dejando escapara varios comentarios que resultaban servirle de mucha utilidad a Harry, ya fuera tan solo para darle animo o pistas para lo casos en los que se encontraba; información útil.

Nada lujosa, era su oficina, a contrario como le habían ofrecido desde el inicio, el había comenzado como cualquier otro Auror, sin aceptar ventajas de ningún tipo; quería ganarse las cosas por su propio esfuerzo y trabajo. Pero todo se complicaba más y más.

Tomo un pergamino largo y comenzó a leer el caso, casi cuando llegaba al final rompió el pergamino enojado y frustrado al darse cuenta de que toda la información que contenía era falsa. El lo había visto morir. Cansado cerro los ojos unos momentos y se recostó en su silla, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, quizás hasta se había quedado dormido hasta que unos ligeros golpes en la puerta lo asustaron, rápidamente se incorporó en su asiento y se acomodó las chuecas gafas.

-Adelante- dijo suavemente.

-Harry. ¿Cómo estás?- Era Ron quien entraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Con mucho trabajo-respondió Harry siguiéndolo con la mirada

-Mmm si, me doy cuenta-comento Ron haciendo a un lado una pila de pergaminos -te hace falta un descanso

-Ron...sabes que no...

-Y es por eso mismo que estoy aquí-continuo Ron como si Harry no hubiese dicho palabra alguna -todos te extrañan en la madriguera, Harry.

-¿En serio? siento que "todos" es algo muy despectivo, y aun me …pone mal el estar en...

-Mamá presiono mucho, y estoy seguro de que si no vas ella misma vendrá por ti...y eso no e gustara mucho- volvió a interrumpirlo Ron. Pero Harry noto como las orejas de su amigo se ponían ligeramente rojas. - es mi cumpleaños, Harry, ¿o acaso también haz olvidado eso?-Ron tomo un pergamino el escritorio e Harry distraídamente y fingió leerlo mientras aguardaba la respuesta de su amigo.

-Yo...- "mierda...lo había olvidado" Se reprendió a si mismo Harry –No… claro que no lo olvide. ¿Por quién me tomas?- respondió Harry un tanto nervioso mientras fingía una amplia sonrisa.

Ron bajo el pergamino y lo miro un tanto enojado- Bueno entonces eso es un si a la cena de esta noche. No llegues tarde. ¿Si?, mamá no te lo perdonaría

-Ahí estaré -respondió Harry derrotado.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos a las 7- Se despidió Ron con una sonrisa.

Harry solamente lo miro salir, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Después de unos minutos tomo el pergamino que Ron había estado observando hace tan solo unos momentos y comenzó a leerlo. Cuando iba a la mitad sonrió triunfante, ese pergamino le sería muy útil...

Se sentía muy nervioso, tenía meses que no había estado en aquel lugar, o un año...ya no recordaba muy bien, pero le resultaba doloroso recordar la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar. El cual años atrás había sido sus segundo hogar, parte de sur efugio, parte de su felicidad...ahora le resultaba doloroso.

Tomo aire y toco la puerta débilmente, tal vez con la esperanza de que nadie lo escuchara y pudiese marcharse sin tanta culpa. Pero la puerta se abrió casi al instante .

-¡Harry!- saludo emocionada Hermione abrazándolo con cariño. -qué bueno que llegaste…un poco tarde, ya todos estamos en el postre. Suerte que vine a la cocina a respirar un poco, allá todo es un caos. jeje- comentó Hermione energéticamente dejando escapar una risita -¡pasa!

Harry tal solo le dedico una sonrisa y se dejó guiar por ella. Entro a la tan conocida cocina y al instante lo golpeo un delicioso olor de la sopa y trata de melaza que la señora Weasley había preparado.

Apenas entro al caluroso comedor este se quedó en silencio, en un instante varias cabezas pelirrojas habían volteado a verlo, todas con una gran sonrisa.

Harry miro alrededor, todos los Weasley estaban en aquel lugar, lo cual reusaba sofocante ya que cada vez eran más miembros en la familia, fueran pelirrojos o no.

-¡!Harry! Exclamaron varios al unísono. -por poco y creíamos que no vendrías-comento la señora Weasley un tanto molesta. Siéntate, siéntate, por favor.

-Lo siento es que tenía mucho trabajo, Ron no me dejara mentir estuvo conmigo hoy a la tarde-Harry miro con un todo se suplica a su amigo, quien estaba sentado entre Hermione y George, quien lo miraba burlonamente.

-Es verdad-concluyo Ron.

Harry se sentó junto a Hermione y miro a su al rededor con alivio noto que faltaba una de los Weasley. Ginny no estaba ahí.

-Esta entrenando-le susurro Hermione

Harry solo la miro un poco abochornado. ¿Tan evidente era?

-Pero no creo que tarde mucho en...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe dejando ver una melena roja como el fuego

-Lo lamento mucho, todo es un caos en los entrenamientos desde que cambiaron la fecha de la final. -Ginny Weasley entraba acalorada y sucia, con un poco de lodo en sus ropas y el cabello, incluso un tanto enmarañado. Pero eso solo la hacía lucir más hermosa a la vista de Harry quien e quedo sin aliento, mirándola fijamente ella no tardo en sentir la mirada de el .

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermano- dijo desviando la mirada de Harry fríamente. -voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme.-dicho esto subió las escaleras, pasando a un lado de Harry rápidamente, pero este sintió la mirada aun fría de ella sobre su nuca.

Harry volvió a mirar a su alrededor, Percy volvía tener una plática muy entrada con Fleur, mientras Bill hablaba con el señor Weasley.

Harry miro su plato vacío y se levantó un poco para servirse un poro de tarta, apenas había empezado a comer sintió la necesidad de tomar un poco de aire. Hermione tenía razón, después d estar u rato ahí resultaba sofocante todo.

Se levantó rápido de la mesa.

-Harry…¿a dónde vas?-Preguntaba Hermione mirándolo un tanto preocupada

-Al baño- mintió Harry desviando su destino de la cocina hacia las escaleras . Subió rápidamente, conocía esa casa de memoria, peor algo llamo su atención antes de llegar a la puerta que conducía a l baño…la habitaciones Ginny, estaba entre abierta su puerta.

Sabía que no debía, pero la curiosidad y el morbo pudieron más que su moral, sus instintos básicos lo dominaban y se acercó lentamente, procurando do hacer ruido, hasta llegar al pie de la puerta se asomó tan solo un poco por la rendija que quedaba entreabierta de la puerta ,aguantando la respiración miro por esta tan solo para quedarse sin aliento al ver a Ginny semi desnuda, tan a solo con una toalla de baño que le cubría tan solo una parte del cuerpo, estaba dándole la espalda, mirándose en el espejo mientras se cepillaba el cabello rojo, tarareaba una vieja canción que le resultaba muy familiar a Harry, pero en realidad no le prestaba mucha atención eso.

Depuse de uno pocos minutos, cuando sintió que su cabello estaba presentable, se giro dejando deslizar la toalla por entre su cuerpo, dejando ver sus senos firmes y su vientre comenzó a buscar varia prendas por entre los cajones de su buro, abriendo y cerrando varios al azar hasta que saco una sencilla blusa y un sujetador . Tomo una parte de la toalla y la paso por entre su torso terminando se secar aquellas gotas pequeñas que aún se lograban ver en su piel, y todavía si ninguna prisa comenzó a vestirse, sin dejar de tararear.

Harry no podía luchar mucho más consigo mismo, sentía unos deseos enormes de entrar en aquella habitación y tocar lo que su piel tanto deseaba, comenzaba a jadear, no de la excitación que sentía, sino de la impaciencia y el deseo.

Ginny se levantó dejando caer la toalla a sus pies y Harry al ver aquella escena no puedo evitar dejar escapar un gemido pequeño que al escucharlo, Ginny, dejo de tararear al instante y miro hacia la puerta. Harry nervioso retrocedió marinado a su alrededor, buscando donde esconderse, escucho los pasos de Ginny que se dirigían a la puerta rápidamente y entonces vio la habitación contigua en la que se metió a toda prisa, pero para su sorpresa Ginny no salió investigar, simplemente escucho como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación e ella.

Aliviado y aun excitado, Harry se dirigió al baño, retomando su camino. Después de varios minutos bajo a la cena, Ginny ya estaba sentada junto a George y conversaba distraídamente con el.

Harry volvió a su lugar algo ansioso.

-¿Por qué haz tardado tanto?- le pregunto Hermione mirándolo curiosa.

-Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire-Respondió Harry distraídamente.

-Pero…-Continuo Hermione

-Harry-interrumpió la señora Weasley –mañana es la final de Quidditch femenil, y nos encantaría a todos que fueras, a Ginny le sobran bastantes boletos, ¿verdad, querida?- comento Molly mirando a Ginny, sonriendo.

-Ehhh…yo..-Ginny miraba algo enojada su madre.

-No se moleste señora Weasley, de cualquier forma yo…

-¿Verdad, Ginny?- volvió a presionar Molly a su hija

-Si, me sobran boletos y nos encantaría que fueras, Harry-cedió Ginny tras unos segundos.

-Entonces me encantaría asistir –respondió Harry mirando a Ginny


	3. Advertencias

El partido iba demasiado parejo, Ginny jugaba como cazadora para las Arpías, tratando de esquivar las bludgers, que por lo general iban dirigidas hacia ella, ya que había sido la autora de más dela mitad de los puntos que llevaban las Arpías; pero aun faltaba la snitch, pese a su ventaja en puntos, contra los Halcones de Falmouth, de tan solo 20 puntos, sin la snitch no ganarían, y cada vez se dificultaba anotar. El partido llevaba más de tres hora de duración y Harry solo miraba a Ginny, sentado junto a Ron y Hermione en un lugar privilegiada donde podían ver perfectamente bien todo el juego. Toda la familia Weasley se encontraba ahí, menos Charlie quien , como siempre, estaba en Rumania.

Era el juego inaugural del estadio, apenas una semana atrás se había terminado de construir el estadio, que figuraba como la nueva casa de las Arpías con sus tan tradicionales uniformes verdes oscuro, varias veces se veían destellos de las garras doradas y uno que otra cabeza de Halcón por parte de los Halcones de Falmouth.

Varias veces Ginny había pasado rozando las gradas donde ellos se encontraban junto con varias bludgers siguiéndola , y una de estas por poco y le había volado la cabeza a Hermione quien después del pequeño incidente se había colocado ligeramente atrás de Ron y se mostraba más alerta de lo habitual.

-Lamento la demora, se alargaron los entrenamientos , tenemos que ir con todo para la próxima temporada–Oliver Wood llegaba casi sin aliento junto a los Weasley, y Harry lo miro algo ceñudo.-¿Cómo va Ginny?

-No muy bien-Respondió Ron sin si quiera mirarlo.

-Que bueno que llegaste, Oliver, Ginny no te lo habría perdonado-murmuro George .

El señor y la señora Weasley tan solo los saludaron con una sonrisa, mostrándose más concentrados en como una bludger pasaba rozando la nuca de Ginny .

Oliver se sentó junto a Charlie quien lo lado con una sonrisa.

-Oliver, ¿Cómo estás? – Se sorprendió Harry, mirándolo ahora receloso ante el comentario de George.

-Harry! No te había visto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenía mucho que no te veía…..

-Si lo sé, Ginny me invito- mintió Harry " O más bien la obligaron a invitarme" pensó Harry mientras saludaba con un apretón e manos a Oliver.

-Bueno…a mi igual-Comento Oliver –Solo lamento haber llegado tan tarde….Harry ya no le prestaba atención.

No fue hasta casi dos horas después que termino el partido, con una atrapada de la snitch de la cazadora de los Halcones.

Más de la mitad del estadio quedo en silencio ante el resultado del partido.

-Vamos a esperar a Ginny- comento Molly- ya que por lo visto no va a haber celebración alguna.

Harry se quedó sentado un momento más.

-¿Harry, vienes?- le pregunto Ron al ver que su amigo ni si quiera se movía de su asiento cuando ya todos estaban saliendo del estadio.

- Ya los alcanzo-Comento mientras miraba como los jugadores de a poco se dirigían al suelo y bajaban de sus escobas.; entre ellos Ginny.

Pero los pensamientos de Harry fueron aún más atrás de lo que veía; en su pasado, cuando el aun jugaba Quidditch hacía años que no montaba su vieja saeta, mucho menos jugar aunque fuera en los jardines de la madriguera. Sonrió ante la idea de jugar unos cuantos partidos con Ron y sus hermanos, pero si algo le faltaba… era el tiempo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

-Necesito vacaciones- murmuro- y dicho esto volvió a su realidad, miro a su al rededor y el campo ya estaba, todos los jugadores ya se habían retirado a los vestidores, al igual que casi todos los espectadores del estadio, apenas y quedaban unas cuantas personas, lamentándose por la derrota del equipo local, distribuidos por todo el estadio, apenas y eran unos cuantos.

Un poco apurado salido del balcón donde se encontraba, dio varias vueltas por las gradas buscando la salida. "Mierda" pensó. Después de casi 10 minutos acepto que estaba perdido , miro a su alrededor y no encontró a ningún otro espectador rezagado como hace unos instante, no había nadie en las gradas. Harry solo bajaba y subía las escaleras, hasta que al fin logro ver a un mago de mantenimiento.

- disculpe… ¿la salida...?

El mago de apariencia desdeñada, vestido con la túnica de color naranja chillón ni si quiera lo miro -Vaya todo derecho y a la izquierda está la salida, justo enfrente de los vestidores…no saben ni si quiera construir un estadio con una salida decente-se quedó murmurando.

-Gracias-Comento Harry, estando seguro de que ni si quiera lo escucharía o prestaría más atención de la debida.

Ginny se debe de sentir fatal, si yo lo sabré, perder un partido, y mucho más, una final, su primera final…

Harry caminaba sin ver, por puro instinto, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que volvió a su realidad miro una pequeña sala llena de casilleros, ya vacía, o eso creía.

Asomándose por entre los casilleros miro a Ginny sola, ya se había cambiado, se abrazaba las piernas y parecía tener lo ojos cerrados, casi como dormida, Harry la miro desde detrás de un casillero, sabían que debía e salir de inmediato del aquel lugar….

-¿De nuevo estas de pervertido, Potter?- murmuro Ginny quien miraba directamente a donde estaba Harry, aunque el casillero hiciera parecer que no había nadie..

-Yo...- "Mierda, mierda, mierda..."-me perdí, no quise molestarte, tampoco en la madriguera. no fue mi intención invadir tu...-Harry hablaba rápido..

-Si claro...- Comento Ginny

Tras unos segundos de un silencio incómodo Harry salido de su escondite dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba sentada Ginny.

-Ginny...lo lamento mucho lo del partido, ya habrá otra temporada

-Basta, Harry- Dijo tajantemente Ginny

Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre ambos nueva mente, Harry sentado junto a Ginny miro a su alrededor, los casilleros eran personalizados, cada uno grabado con el escudo e las Arpías.

Harry dejo escapar un suspiro, cuando sintió una mirada.

Harry miro a Ginny quien lo miraba con un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Qué? -pregunto Harry poniéndose nervioso.

-Nada...-murmuro, Ginny.

-¿Segura?

-Si…bueno...aun te tengo algo e odio ¿ sabes, Potter?.

Harry volvió a suspirar.-Ginny ...por milésima vez…yo no lo hice….

-Si, claro…

-Si, se que ya es inútil hablar de eso ya que no importa que te diga o haga…todo seguirá igual...o peor…

-Ya cállate- murmuro Ginny frotándose un poco la sien con fastidio.

-Ya solo me queda volverte a pedir perdón, aunque quizás ya no valga de nada…para ti…-Harry bajo la mirada.

Después de varios segundos escucho como Ginny s e movía a su lado.

-Se hace tarde y te están esperando..-Murmuro Harry mirándola. Pero solo para encontrar con la mirada de ella, con su rostro aún más cerca sintiendo su aliento contra el de el. El corazón de Harry se disparó.

-Te he extrañado mucho-Dijo Harry casi en un susurro.

-Y yo a ti…

Harry se acercó un poco a Ginny, sus labios casi se tocaban .

-¡Ginny!-Un grito que provenía de la entrada de los vestidores los saco a ambos de su trance.-Ginny, esta bien?, todos te estamos esperando ala afuera

Harry se acomodó un poco las gafas para encontrarse con Oliver, quien venía entrando en los vestidores-Molly dice que habrá una pequeña cena en la madriguera y no quiere que….oh-Oliver se detuvo e seco al ver la escena.- ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto algo receloso.

-¡Oliver! …si… Harry y yo solo estábamos charlando…

-¿Sobre los viejos tiempos?-Pregunto Oliver clavándole la mirada a Harry

-Si...-respondió Harry.

Ginny se levando e un brinco y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Oliver-Vámonos, Harry nos alcanza más tarde ¿verdad, Ha…?

Oliver había tomado a Ginny besándola con pasión, enfrente de Harry quien sentida como se le retorcía el estómago. El beso duro una eternidad para Harry, hasta que por fin Oliver soltó a Ginny. Harry tan solo miraba con furia, apretando los puño.

Harry esperaba ver como Ginny apuntar su varita hacia Oliver con furia pero para desgracia de el ella solo sonreía mirando a Oliver.

-¿Nos vamos?-Pregunto Oliver abrazando a Ginny posesivamente.

-Claro- respondió Ginny olvidándose por completo de Harry, quien solo lo miro irse abrazados.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedo solo, pensando y recreando en su mente una y otra vez la escena que acababa de ver y le retorcía el estómago. Cuando algo a su costado le llamo la atención una varita, la varita de Ginny.

Harry la tomo y la paso entre sus dedos con una sonrisa amarga.

-Olvidaste tu varita, Ginny-Dijo para si mismo Harry.

-Lo se...

Harry dio un brinco al ver parada frente a el a Ginny, mirándolo con una expresión que hacia mucho tiempo Harry no miraba en ella.

Harry se puso de pie

-Ginny…

-¿Me das mi varita, Harry?-Pidió Ginny, sin dejar de mirarlo, extendiendo un poco su brazo hacia Harry, separando apenas un poco su brazo del cuerpo, haciendo el ademan de tomar su varita.-Por favor…-Dijo con un susurro apenas audible.

Harry dio un paso hacia ella, extendiendo la mano donde tenía la varita, ofreciéndole la varita a Ginny tan solo para que ella la tomara y se volviera a ir con Oliver, quien la esperaba justo en la entrada de los vestidores.

Ginny tomo su varita de la mano de Harry, por algo le impedía irse, Harry no soltaba la varita, provocando que Ginny comenzara a jalonear un poco, pero su rostro seguía teniendo la misma expresión.

Sucedió en segundos, Harry lo hizo como un impulso, y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta sus labios ya se acariciaban con pasión, besándose desesperadamente, con rencor y cariño a la vez. Ginny aún seguía jalando su varita, peor Harry seguía sin soltarla, comenzando a empezar a Ginny, delicadamente, hacia los casilleros.

-¿Ginny, la encontraste?-De nuevo Oliver se acercaba.

Harry y Ginny se separaron al fin, pero no por el peligro que Oliver los encontrara así, sin por que ambos necesitaban aire, necesitaban respirar. Ambos se miraban jadeantes, y sin ninguna prisa en particular se comenzaron a alejar…

- ¿Ginny?-Oliver volvía a verla escena con recelo.

-Si, Oliver, ya la encontramos, Harry me ayudo a buscarla, se había escondido detrás de uso bancos, cerca de mi casillero- Ginny miraba sonriente a Oliver, como si realmente hubiese pasado eso, aunque, en una parte era cierta, pensó Harry sonriendo.

-¿Si, Harry?-Volvió a preguntar Ginny que ya se alejaba junto con Oliver.

-Si-Contesto Harry, suponiendo que se verían en la madriguera.

La cena transcurría en silencio, más del habitual, la derrota de las Arpías no le había caído bien a nadie, mucho menos a Ginny, quien e mostraba decaía, sentada junto a Oliver.

Todos comían con calma, y pese a todo aún se sentía un ambiente muy reconfortante, o al menos así lo sentía Harry, sentado en su ya habitual lugar junto a Hermione.

-Necesito aire-Exploto después de unos minutos Ginny levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose a la cocina. .

-Sola.- Sentencio Ginny dándose cuenta de que Oliver hacia e ademan de levantarse

Todos miraron como Ginny desparecía en la cocina. Pasaron casi 20 minutos y aun no salía, Harry sentí a la urgencia de ir a verla, peor se dio cuenta de que Oliver, sentado frente a el, sentía lo ismo, nervioso, mirando cada 2 segundos hacia la puerta esperando ver entrar a Ginny.

-Con permiso, debo de mandar una carta urgente a la oficina-Mintió Harry levantándose- Ron, ¿me prestas a Pig?

-Claro, debe de estar en algún lugar del jardín cazando.

-Gracias.

Cuando entro en la cocina tan solo vio a Ginny, mirando por la ventada, perdida en sus pensamiento, Harry se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba ella y con un impulso, la abrazo por detrás, ciñéndola delicadamente por la cintura.

-¿Te asuste?- Pregunto Harry esperando un hechizo directo hacia su cara.

-No, escuche lo que dijiste en el comedor, casi lo gritaste- Respondió Ginny sin resistirse al agarre de el-Y te vi por el reflejo de la ventana.

Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, hacia ese que Harry nos es sentía tan lleno de felicidad y de gozo, ella volvía a aceptarlo, después de tanto tiempo, después de lo que había pasado…

-A llegado un mensaje para ti, Harry-Ginny abrió ligeramente e una mando donde tenía un trozo de pergamino sucio.

-¿Para mi?-Se sorprendió Harry

-Si, cuando entre n la cocina estaba esperando una lechuza en esta ventana –Ginny le entrego el pergamino que decía con una letra tosca y apenas legible

"Si no dejas de cazar a mi familia comenzare a cazar a la tuya"


End file.
